


Cuddles - the best medication

by BIFF1



Series: Cuddles! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, medicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett goes to pick up Mason but he's sick. He should really be in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles - the best medication

 

Mason feels terrible. He had to be sick because Brett had never felt such awful feelings falling off the boy before.

He paid a lot of attention to Mason’s emotional state, Liam wasn’t good enough at it to provide any proper support for their groups resident human.

“Why are you up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sick aren’t you.”

“What?” Mason looked down at himself, at the sweater twice as thick as he normally wore and grumbles unhappily, “I’m fine. It’s just a cold.”

Brett put the back of his hand against Mason’s forehead. He’d seen Satomi do it before.

“You feel warm…” Brett got in close to him, watched the look on Mason’s face grow more and more flustered, “You should be in bed.”

“I’m fine Brett.” Mason pushes his hands away but he isn’t having any of it. He wraps his arms around Mason’s shoulders pulls him close to his chest and the boy stills. His heart is beating too fast, his body too warm against his, “Which room is yours?” He asks looking up at the stairs. Mason’s house was big and empty and he crosses the threshold taking Mason with him.

Mason presses his face against his chest, rubs his face against him a little and pushes the door closed behind him.

“You’re not going to let me out are you?” Mason asks with a sigh, his voice muffled by his chest.

“No. Now which one is your room?”

“Third on the left, upstairs.” Mason pushes against him and grumbling about having important things to do Mason climbs the stairs leading him to his bedroom. It's the first time he’d ever been in Mason’s house and he paused at the bedroom door. He hadn’t even managed to ask Mason out on a date yet, should he really just be in his bedroom like this? Without any sort of supervision?

Mason stood there in the middle of the bedroom and started pulling off his thick sweater, “You going to tuck me in too?” Mason asked unhappily throwing the sweater across the room, “There are monsters out there, and research to do and you want me to just-” Mason’s eyes get unfocused and he sways.

Brett rushes into the bedroom and grabs a hold of Mason before he falls.

“I told you, you were sick.” Mason feels weak in his grip, too much heat pouring off of him, the air tastes of death and he’s a little worried that maybe Mason should go to the doctor.

Mason softens in his grip, leans into him, wraps his arms around him, hugging him, he sighs, “Okay, so I’m sick, now what?” He’s not sure but Mason might be pulling him towards the bed.

He is.

Mason is pulling him to the bed and looking at him with unfocused eyes and flushed skin that’s setting Brett on edge because _Jesus Christ_ he is so good looking. Seriously.

Mason has his hands on his shirt, and when he sits down on his bed Mason pulls him down with him. He almost lands on top of him, he barely manages to catch himself.

Mason is looking up at him with a soft smile and he’s hovering above him up on his elbows far too much of his lower body tangled with Masons.

“What do you…” his heart is hammering against his ears and it echoes Mason’s, he’s sure he’s throwing off just as much heat as Mason except his has nothing to do with a virus and everything to do with being so close and so alone with him, “What do you want to do?”

Mason runs his thumb across Brett’s lip and he’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack, “You.” Mason tells him and sure enough this is probably what a heart attack feels like. Mason is smiling widely at him but he’s moving like he’s swimming in a pool of jello, everything is slow.

“Mason?”

“Mmm.”

“Did you take some medication before I got here?”

Mason nods, running his hand through Brett’s hair and christ he needs to stop, he’s leaning into the touch, “How much did you take?”

He just shrugs under him and points to the bedside table. Brett pushes up away from Mason and he bites back a smile when Mason complains about it.

There’s an unlabelled bottle of pills and a half a glass of coke. Brett sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It doesn’t feel half as good as Mason’s hand. When he turns back to the bed Mason has climbed under the sheets and,  _oh god,_  that’s his pants on the bed.

“Do you want me to get Liam or something? Your parents?”

“No.” Mason pulls blankets back to theoretically let Brett climb into the bed.

He swallows hard.

“We can watch a movie. if you don’t want to make out.” Mason points a remote at the far end of the room and a television comes to life on the wall.

“It’s not that I dont…” Brett tries to tell him but Mason is handing him the remote.

“Pick something.”

How did this even happen? He was just supposed to pick him up. He watches as Mason shifts in the bed getting comfortable and he can feel the heat and dull ache of the sickness whatever it was just radiating off him and he knew he couldn’t just leave him there.

Brett takes a breath and gets in the bed with him, leaving all possible clothes on.

“You’re so cute.” Mason mumbles as he instantly moves to wrap himself around Brett.

“You’re high.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.” Mason nuzzles into the crook of his neck, and Brett responds as much as he can and still feel morally right in this situation.

They watch  _The Wolfman_ , the old black and white universal movie and Brett can’t help but point out the problems with its lore while he wraps himself around Mason. They watch two other movies he can’t remember the names of because all that's important is that Mason smells and feels better.

He falls asleep against, around, on top of Mason sometime after the third movie starts. The smell of Mason is still off due to the medication and the fever but still smells too good.  Mason’s breath is against his neck and Brett’s lost his shirt and jeans somewhere during the second movie so it’s skin against skin. He knows in the back of his mind as he falls asleep that he isn’t the one that’s supposed to be comforted but he feels it anyway.


End file.
